


rooftop

by maladroitcore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Public Nudity, Yuri!!! On Stage, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitcore/pseuds/maladroitcore
Summary: Somehow, Yuuri is naked on the roof of Hasetsu Castle with Victor.(based off the drama at Yuri!!! on Stage)





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> ;alksjdfl;asjdfl;kasdf yuri on stage was incredible. I cannot possibly write these two anywhere near as extra as they are in canon now  
> (between yuri on stage and BD ep10 yuuri winking I feel like I never knew how to write these two in the first place lmao)  
> anyway obviously I don’t know the full details of the drama the VAs acted there but what I have heard was INCREDIBLE pls go and read @denkimouse’s report on twitter omfg  
> these two idiots may be naked on a roof together but honestly I wrote this pretty innocently I think so it slides by w a teen rating ?? ;;; tell me if I should bump it up anyway.

“Hey! Shitheads!”

From on top of the castle and without his glasses, Yuuri can barely see Yurio— just the faint impression of his long tied-back hair, black practice clothes, and very angry-looking posture. After all the time that he’s known Yurio (and with Yurio at the bottom of the castle, far enough away that he can’t use his skater’s legs to kick Yuuri’s shins), the anger comes off as a particularly aggressive display of concern rather than any real animosity. Anger is how Yurio expresses almost everything, Yuuri’s realized.

The concern is probably reasonable. He and Victor are naked on the roof of Hasetsu Castle, after all. Despite the summer season, Yuuri can already feel the chill of early morning settling into his skin and the unpleasant cool of the morning dew on the castle roof against his bare lower half.

“Get down from there and get some clothes on!” Yurio shouts again.

“We’re watching the sunrise! Isn’t it beautiful?” Victor shouts back. His mouth is making a familiar heart shape again, as though he doesn’t understand perfectly well why Yurio is shouting at them.

“Shut up, Victor _mudak_ Nikiforov!” (Yuuri has a vivid flashback to Yurio’s emphatic “Katsuki _kuso_ Yuuri” from that very morning.) “Okay then, stay on the roof naked, you two idiots! See if I give a shit!” Yurio turns around and makes to stomp away, before turning back to throw a middle finger (or, at least, Yuuri thinks it’s a middle finger— it really could be his pointer finger too, but that doesn’t make as much sense considering it’s Yurio) in their direction. “If you two get fucking arrested, I have nothing to do with you! We never knew each other, okay?!”

“See you at the ice show, Yurio!” Victor shouts again. Yurio makes an aggravated and unintelligible shout before stalking off in the general direction of the Ice Castle, speeding up into a sprint to catch up with the retreating backs of the other ice skaters. Victor chuckles as Yurio throws one last middle finger at them before disappearing down the stairs to the castle. “This is why he’s still a kitten. If he were an ice tiger, he would watch the sunrise with us.”

Yuuri laughs, carefully leaning back on the roof and wincing at the press of the tiles against the sore parts of his back. It’s already surreal enough that he’s voluntarily stripped and climbed up the landmark castle of his birthplace just to watch the sunrise naked with his childhood idol and current fiancé. Having Yurio any closer than five castle floors away would make Yuuri wonder if he was actually still sleeping and in the middle of some strange hangover-induced dream. “No, he wouldn’t,” Yuuri says. “You wouldn’t want Yurio to join us, anyway.”

“Absolutely not,” Victor sniffs. “This roof is just for you and me today.” He settles into another stretch, careful not to slide down the slanted roof as he pushes his legs into a full forward split and bends forwards until his chin is resting just above his knee.

Nowadays, Victor is somehow more open with showing his body to Yuuri than ever before, even outside of sexual contexts. It’s a product of the return of the summer months with the full confirmation of their relationship, Yuuri thinks, not that he’s ever completely sure. Still, Victor is showing off right now, Yuuri realizes; Victor is daring Yuuri to even consider looking away from him, now or ever again. It’s difficult for Yuuri not to smile at concentrated furrow of Victor’s brow and the subtle pout on his lips. Or not admire the sheer athleticism and beauty of his body.

 _God_ , sometimes Yuuri can’t believe how lucky he is, to have Victor at his side.

Naked and on a rooftop, yes, but at his side.

“Are you still mad, Victor?”

“No. I wasn’t mad in the first place,” Victor mumbles in a way that makes it even clearer that he’d been mad and jealous. Some part of Yuuri preens at the fact that he’d thrown Victor into a jealous frenzy so easily. A larger part of Yuuri still doesn’t understand _how_ Victor decided the best way to express his jealousy was to throw a naked tantrum on the roof of Hasetsu Castle.

Victor leans back up into a normal sitting position, settling next to Yuuri and firmly placing a hand on his waist. Yuuri lets out a small yelp as Victor gently squeezes some of his off-season fat. “Why didn’t you tell me about Chihoko before?”

 _Chihoko_. The mystery person from drunk Yuuri’s ramblings. Alcohol usually takes Yuuri’s memory along with his inhibition, a dangerous combo that’s given Yuuri his proudest moment (seducing Victor at Sochi) and tons of much less proud ones. Drunk Yuuri doesn’t learn from his mistakes, or let sober Yuuri know what his mistakes even were. Chihoko doesn’t sound familiar _at all_ , and Yuuri still has no idea how it even came up during last night.

“I didn’t tell you because there’s nothing to say,” Yuuri sighs, reaching up to flick Victor’s forehead. Victor whines. “Victor, I’ve never even met anybody named Chihoko.”

“Really?”

“It’s not a typical name. Are you sure you didn’t mishear something?”

“Maybe…” From next to Yuuri, Victor lets out a long sigh. He squeezes Yuuri’s side again and turns to press his face against Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri, could you repeat what you said earlier?”

“‘I could search the whole world. Nobody’s better than you’,” Yuuri repeats into Victor’s ear. He can feel Victor shiver next to him. “There’s nobody that I could ever love more than you, Victor.”

Victor hums softly, fondly, and Yuuri can’t help but giggle when he throws his other arm around Yuuri as well. “You didn’t say that second part before.”

“I’m saying it now,” Yuuri says, dropping a small kiss on the part in Victor’s hair. “Stay by my side and never leave?”

The familiar summer call of cicadas hums through the air as the sun continues its slow arc up into the sky, early morning orange and yellow shifting slowly into a clear blue dotted by pale clouds. Yet, for Yuuri, none of that early morning beauty compares to Victor— Victor, jealous and dramatic and nude and warm and  _beautiful_ and looking up into Yuuri’s eyes as though Yuuri was the world to him.

Victor smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT LEVEL!!!!  
> I... have never written anything faster in my life. almost completely unedited so Sue Me I’m absolutely gonna regret this in a day.  
> working title was ‘two guys sitting naked on a rooftop five inches apart cause they’re gay”.  
> I love these two a lot?? I still can't believe they just decided to chill naked on a rooftop but I love them  
> shout at/with me on tumblr @maladroitcore


End file.
